The Broken Creed (A 17th Century Assassin's Creed Fic)
by Rose and Andy
Summary: Will such technology like the Animus allow the Templars to win? Or will the Assassins finally overrule for the greater good? What about the third group that history never knew about? What variable will they play in all of this?
1. Prelude

_**Inspired from the original games by Ubisoft, Assassin's Creed.**_

**Prelude:**

The fight between the Templars and Assassins has changed ever since the Animus technology was brought into the game. While each have changed throughout the centuries, the main goal has never even shifted. They are all after the same thing; the Pieces of Eden. In 2014, the Templars are known as Abstergo, the Assassin's remained under the same name since the beginning. But perhaps, is there a third group? Or even a branching group from the Templars? They are sometimes known as the ones that do it for the money. The one's the general public actually know about and can use. But to be safe and work above the law, they made a pact with the Templars long ago. Working for the Templars, but also for themselves.

The groups today each own their own Animus, a machine that allows them to go back to view and reenact all the history lived by their ancestors. All for the everlasting search for the Pieces of Eden. What do these pieces do though? In the past, during the First Civilization that much of us know as Adam and Eve's time, 'Those Who Came Before' used it to enslave humanity. Now, that is the Templar's main goal as well. To enslave those below the beholders. The Assassin's goal is to stop them by any means and find the pieces before their enemies and hide them. Alexander Owen and his group, Neil and Emily, are part of withering group of assassins left to fight Abstergo, and are using their Animus to discover what might be hidden in their past to understand their true future. The third group, the also very small league of assassins that can be defined as a mob, still live under the radar. As an agreement with the Templars, Andreah and her group, Drew and Abigale, have been given amnesty to work as paid assassins, but are required to look back into Andreah's bloodline, to discover the ties they have to the Templars early on and what help they could have been when trying to find the Pieces of Eden, along with what help they could be now.

The fight has carried through the Egyptian Empire, to the Crusades, throughout the Renaissance, and into the 21st Century. The era of the technologically advanced. Will such technology like the Animus allow the Templars to win? Or will the Assassins finally overrule for the greater good?


	2. Chapter 1

Owen: Settled into a large chair, one that reclined back and stretched out like a bed in a way, a man around the age of twenty-four was connected to what seemed to be a machine. Wires came in around the neck connecting to a head display that displayed a three-dimensional display of his ancestor.

Footsteps on the stones in the rough streets were so light and could barely be heard. The man, also seeming to be in his mid-twenties, walked throughout the streets quickly as sharp eagle eyes scanned the night streets of Spain. Owen loved his job, he was literally born for it. The city had almost become a second home to him. Even through he was basically reliving a great to the tenth grandfather's life, he felt like all the friends he made were truly his. As if they would go out for beers outside of the Animus, if it was possible. Daniel walked past an eatery, briefly looking at a couple who were enjoying the food and company. Cute, he thought, but then turned his eyes back in front of him.

Tonight was not a social call. Excitement rose up through his bones like a wave of heat as he walked closer and closer to the target. Daniel would bet they didn't even know tonight would be their end. First a few more yards, then a few more steps.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them his target lit up like a golden prize. The mark was standing in a little villa talking with some other men, while girls danced around them like cherry blossoms in the wind. The man was around enough people that some care would have to be taken to do this right.

"Why don't you take the path to the left?" a male voice chimed in like the loud speaker of a school.

"I don't need a back seat assassin, Neal," Owen replied a little annoyed. That was the downside of doing this in a group. You always had someone watching your every move. Instead of going to the left he continued straight. "It really kills my mojo." After a quick check to see if the coast was clear, he climbed up the wall in a fashion that would have even made Spider-Man jealous. Once on the roof he locked back onto his target. Daniel noted the path of wires, rooftops, and scaffolding he could use to reach the man again. The tips of his tunic blew gently in the wind. "Show time," he said to himself with a smirk then started free running over the roof tops. Which honestly had to be one of the more enjoyable things to do. He counted off the numbers of building he needed to cross before sliding to a stop before the edge. There wasn't any room for error, stopping in front so only the toe of his leather boot hung off the egde. Below him was the target. Daniel could feel his fingertips wanting to go with the hidden blades strapped to his wrist. But it wasn't the best choice right now so he opted for a throwing knife instead. Moving the metal knife back and forth in between his fingers until the shot was lined up correctly. With a flick of his wrist the blade went flying into the target's neck. "Perfect," he said with a smile then turned around to make a clean escape.

Someone let out a scream from down below. "He's dead!" someone else cried. Daniel flew across the roof tops. It was always important not to be caught at the scene of the crime. Fighting guards off sometimes might be fun but it was a needless hassle. He thought he made a clean escape into the night when a female figure showed up several roof tops away. He looked back to watch her for a moment, not only so Owen's side could identify her, but it was as if Daniel was trying to do the same. Her dark chestnut hair and pale skin didn't remind him of anyone he'd seen before. Maybe she was a spy for the Templars. Seemed funny to think that such a thin, small girl would actually be a spy, much less a killer.

No one was allowed to up on the rooftops the guards made sure of that. It was especially strange to see a woman up here so late at night. "What is she doing?" Daniel mumbled looking at her before she got off the roof. He stood there awkwardly wondering if the mission was about to fail. He didn't desynchronize so the answer must have been something different.

"Neal, is the code glitching or did that girl really catch me up here?" Owe asked.

Daniel asked as he walked over to the edge of the building, looking for any signs of her. She didn't look like a hooker, nor a noble, just a girl.

"Her name is Amilia Revera Le`Russo. She runs missions for Dimitri and is his niece," Neal reported back.

"Friend or Foe?" Alex asked.

"I'm attempting to look up some more information but I can't access anything besides basics," reported Neal as he tapped away at the keyboard.

Daniel looked around for the girl until he finally spotted her again. It almost looked like she went back to minding her own business. A glanced back up at the rooftops was the only tell that gave her up. If the girl wanted to follow and spy on him she would have to work for it. The girl was slowly working herself out of his line of sight. It annoyed him now, seeing her disappear without him even getting to confront her. He shifted slightly his weight as he watched her slip away, fighting himself from tracking her.

Andreah: Seating herself at a bench inside a plaza that was somewhat populated, she felt her heart beat slow. She had to catch her breath from trying to find the mysterious assassin, who she had 'given up on.' While he had broken line of sight, she knew she hadn't lost him. He was a trained assassin, she had no doubt he was still around, watching, questioning. And really, what was it that drove her to do so? Her uncle, and the Templars, had been searching to find a way into tricking the assassins. She wasn't a killer however, like her cousin and uncle. She normally just ran errands, kept everything on track. Today she decided she wanted to do more. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to find her way into convincing this assassin to be her 'friend.'

She leaned back onto the palms of her hands, hazel eyes looking around at the various people. She caught sight of someone landing near a building, like a cat who had just jumped down from somewhere that seemed too high for them. She couldn't help but watch as the man adjusted his posture and attitude that allowed them to blend well with the others around. His curiosity won him over after all, just as she had hoped. "Saludos Señora,"(1) he spoke first.

On Andreah's side, Drew, a man with pitch black hair that was shaved close to his scalp and electric blue eyes, clicked away at his computer. He chewed on his bottom lip as he sorted through codes and caches, trying to figure out who this man was inside the Animus was. Another woman that sat typing on her computer, curly copper hair pulled back from her small face with sliver framed glasses over her russet brown eyes, was closer to Andreah's large bed-like Animus. She was also considerably quiet, seemingly caught up in whatever she was doing.

Drew chimed in suddenly, "I can't find anything on this guy in our data, I don't know why." The downside to being outside of the loop with the Templars was that they didn't share much information willingly. But for their half of the bargain, they watched over all of Andreah's actions indefinitely.

"Try getting into his source codes, we don't need to go to Abstergo for these things," the red haired woman said from behind her desk. In response, Drew sighed and continued his search for any information about the man inside the animus.

Amilia looked up with a small smile at the man who stood in front of her. Even though she had not seen his features when she tried chasing him, she knew it was him. She took in his features, tall stature and wide shoulders before meeting sharp blue eyes. "Ah, Asimismo señor,"(2) she said as she got up.

"There's some kind of block, I'm trying to get past it," Drew interjected before Amilia's conversation moved on, "So far, all I've got is his name, Daniel Ortiz. Part of very old assassin's family in Spain."

"I am Amilia, nice to meet you," she said with a smile. She held off on her last name, not sure if he knew her family name for what it might be infamous for. She held out her hand in a friendly gesture, smiling still.

"Yes! I got it," Drew finally exclaimed. Andreah tried not to jump from being disturbed from her concentration. Andreah just let out a sigh, and reverted her attention back to Amilia and the new assassin. She could hear Drew call for Abigale, the other woman who sat nearby, but she didn't listen to what was going on. She had to try and concentrate and lead Amilia through the task ahead.

"Daniel Ortiz," he said introducing himself, taking her hand and placing a small peck on the back of her hand. She noticed his hawk-like eyes look over her; sizing her up. She responded with a cunning smile. "Why were you following me, Señora?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes trailed down then back up to his face, "Because I wanted to. I apologize if I caused you fright or worry," she said, a grin growing.

"It would take a lot more than that to scare me, Miss Amila," he responded. They were both taking turns being cute or sly. But this fact didn't seem to annoy either of them.

Abigale, was back over at her computer now, furiously typing. Andreah's attention drifted to the outside world that moment, Abigale's voice interjected and a thin white layer added into what she was seeing in Amilia's world, displaying some back information on Daniel. "He isn't just part of the original assassins in the area. The assassins are interested in him currently as well. The codes Absstergo gave us to hack into connected us to- them. We're looking at one of their subjects." There was a long pause as Andreah just stared at Amilia's life in front of her. There are two possibilities to this: they just hit the jackpot and might be on the fast track to getting out of their deal with Abstergo by giving them what they need, or they just made the biggest mistake of their lives and it was only a matter of time before these assassins to figure them out and kill them. 'Shit' was all that was muttered in response.

Translations:  
>1. "Greetings Miss,"<br>2. "Likewise, sir,"


	3. Chapter 2

"Be very careful. He's a subject like you," Abby was beside her, almost shouting off Andreah's ear. They had actually done it. Not only had they hacked into his world, they hacked into his session. And it seemed like the other team didn't have a clue.

"Guys, what am I supposed to do? I can't just flake out all of a sudden, he'll probably follow me. Nor can I stick around, because apparently he's just a suspicious as I was of him, and that probably goes likewise with his buddies outside the animus," Andreah babbled, feeling the anxiety build up.

Abby sighed, "Just chill for a little bit. We'll copy what information we can onto a disc, and we'll get you out of there in no time," Abigale tried to sooth her friend. All Andreah could hear was frantic pacing, typing, and dead silence behind it all.

Amilia's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes broke from Daniel. Her mind raced to gather her composure, and she forced her eyes to look back at Daniel. She faked a smile this time, and if he was really paying attention, he'd notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You aren't going to run off on me now. Are you?" Daniel asked playfully unsure if she really did wish to run.

Amilia laughed a bit at Daniel poking at her. He seemed to have more fun than originally intended. And to be fair, so was she. Amilia stepped back a bit, smiling playfully, "Only if you give me a reason to," she said. Knowing a chase was not the best idea at the time; she couldn't help but stop provoking it pleasingly.

"Would you like to go get a drink?" Daniel asked almost randomly.

"Yes, let's go out on a date with the anomaly," Neal's voice sliced through Owen's side as he voicing his objection, and completely ruining the illusion the Daniel and Amilia were alone, "I know you don't get out a lot. But seriously?" Owen ignored his taunts, focusing on staying in sync with Daniel.

The assassin's side wasn't the only one displeased with the idea. "Andreah I don't really-" Drew started before the animus memories decided for them.

"Wine sounds quite pleasing," Amilia replied, taking a step back towards him.

"Indeed it does," Daniel replied then held out an arm for her. He walked with her down the streets of Spain. It was getting late which meant it was getting dark. Luckily for any night owls the streets were lined with candles providing light in the popular areas that people never wanted to leave no matter the time. The whole effect was actually pretty charming. Definitely something you couldn't see by walking by the street these days. They stopped at the first tavern along their way.

"You never answered by question before," Daniel said with smile, "Why were you following me?" It was clear she avoided the question before but he wasn't going to let it go so easy. There had to be a reason, all of them, except pure curiosity, could compromise the brotherhood.

Amilia looked down at her hands, the fidgeted in her lap. She paused and looked up at him, her eyes showing a somewhat rawness inside her. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I was testing you. I wanted to see your ways. To see how you act according to your creed," she said slowly.

Daniels eyes narrowed a little as she spoke of tests and his ways. What was she up too? Did she want to hire him for a job? Owen twitched in the chair as he heard the word creed. Your creed? Instead of the creed? Meaning she either wasn't an assassin or she was an outsider who didn't follow the same rules as him.

"Well," he smirked, "Did I pass?"

She smiled at him, "You did very well, just as I had expected," she said, which wasn't a lie at all. Amilia paused and looked at Daniel's awaiting eyes again. What was she getting at? What could she possibly say to even as much as convince him she meant no harm?

"But, what I'm here for, what the real intent of this all," she said, being careful to word things right, "I want to learn your creed, the ways of the Assassins."

Andreah's own smile grew a little bit, and she hoped that this was going to work. If it did, they might not even need to really hack deeper into the databases anymore. They could simply watch the secrets as they unfolded, practically handing them everything on a silver platter.

"Uh- Neal?" Owen mumbled feeling conflicted about the request.

"Whoa, that's interesting," Neal replied never being one leave a statement unsaid. "With a request like that I'll more research about her. She has to be noted somewhere."

"But what do I do now?" Owen asked.

"Just try to let yourself go and let Daniel come out. All the memories are there in your head and blood, Alex," he replied using his first name to try to appeal to him on a personal level then just forcing the reminder of his heritage.

"Do you really know what the all includes?" Daniel asked. Being fully in the creed was as hard as truly changing your religion down to the core. It was a life style, a way of almost being. "I think this life style might be too dark for you," he said taking a sip of his wine. Even through Alex felt a bit shakily, Daniel seemed to hold firm. Cool, calm and collected.

"But I have to disagree. If it wasn't too morbid for my ancestors," she said, raising the glass to her lips, leaving them a deeper shade of red after the sip, "I wouldn't think it would be for me."

"You don't look like it," Daniel said sounding more matter of fact instead of insulting, "Why didn't you learn from your ancestors?"

Andreah knew she couldn't play twenty questions forever. She'd run into a lie that contradicted a prior one. "Well, my closest ancestor was my father," Amilia said, her voice flat, "But, he passed away before I was old enough," she said. Well, at least half of that was the truth. "I stayed with my uncle Dimitri. He told me stories, and I knew there were only a few people to turn to about it," she ended.

The two animus teams were scrambling, trying to figure out how play the hand they were dealt. But the decision really wasn't theirs in the first place. "All right," Daniel agreed, his blue eyes watching hers, "But you will have to prove yourself to me." Daniel's expression was a unique and hard to pin-point.

Amilia's gaze didn't break from Daniel's and her smile warm with gratefulness, "Thank you," she said, trying to control her voice so she wouldn't come off overly happy. She knew if she seemed too happy about it, he'd probably be weird about it. Someone becoming an assassin isn't like winning an award. But Andreah was looking forward to the prize that came with it. The information they needed.

Daniel simply nodded; recruits were always welcome as long as they had the heart for it. It wasn't likely that he would even be the one to train her anyways.

Amilia reached the bottom of her drink, taking that as a sign. "Well, I'm sorry señor, I think it's time for me to head off. You wouldn't want me to be slow on the first day, ¿te? [1]" she said. But didn't pull away from the table just yet, wanting to see if time would let her leave, if history allowed it. And maybe, if he would allow it. Knowing that she had the skills and cards to win the game but he not only did he hold the deck but controlled the game. A dangerous one at that. Right now it was all about his trust in her and without it this plan could fall through at any moment.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Amilia added in a little flirt for good measure.

Daniel sat back in the seat as his eyes did all the movements. They tracked every muscle movement with great interest. His face went was blank to curious as she flirted. Daniel could read into the comment a little knowing it had been more than a passing remark. Something even more dangerous, he figured.

Now that she got what she wanted it wasn't surprised that Amila wanted to head out. It wasn't like she was a doxy who had a service to do now. Daniel got out of the seat first as if he was going to leave. As he moved his hand he felt cold metal against his hands. A silent reminder of what he really was. Of what she wanted to be, or might already be somewhat.

"If you insist," he replied in an even tone, not pushing for more. Plus, she wanted him. Well, his talents, skill and creed, at least. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Daniel asked, ever the gentleman.

"That would be nice," Amilia smiled, as they decided to walk the streets again. "So, tell me more about your creed or maybe even a bit about yourself?"

He was no more than a step behind her as she led him back to her house. It was a right choice to let him walk her home, he would have just followed her home if she refused. Not to bother her but check if her story held water. "About me huh?" he repeated. What could he really say? She knew his job, and his life style. He wasn't the type to talk about childhood memories or family.

"Well the creed is very old," he started and turned to look at her face. "Do you know it?" Daniel asked wondering if she even knew exactly what he was signing up for. It would be a pain if she decided half way through if she wanted to be flashy about her dealings. Those were the makings of someone very different.

Amilia watched Daniel as he thought about what he was going to say. She noticed how he thought first about himself, about what he could say, than he changed to the creed. He must not like talking about himself. She nodded slowly to his question, "I know some what about the rules you follow," she said looked away in thought. A rough outline of it was easy to figure out, but not the deep details of them, and that's why she needed to learn. Amilia was the one in control but Andreah at times felt too attached, feeling the same emotions with each flirt or hint of information. The villa she lived at was only moments away, meaning that lesson would have to be cut short.

"So, shall I see you tomorrow morning?" Daniel asked as they stopped outside her home. The question felt more like he was asking her out on a date then a teacher student type of thing. Daniel thought that he'd have to watch out for that. Being side tracked by a dame was exactly what he didn't need.

"I'll be waiting," Amilia said her smile soft, simple, "Gracias Señor Ortiz for the night." Bowing her head respectfully for a moment, she then turned away and headed to her door that was only a few strides away. Pausing with her hand on the door and glanced back at Daniel again. "Buenas noches [2]," she said her smiling growing wider.

"Good night," Daniel repeated before Amilia slipped inside.

He briefly looked the home over; something told him the architecture wouldn't tell him anything interesting. This place seemed familiar; he thought he might know who her uncle was. He had not personally ever met the man, just heard stories. Then again his own reputation might not be much better. Daniel's smirk, was a smile that could rival the devils. "What did I get myself into too?" he bit his bottom lip to hold back a chuckle as he started back the way he came. He walked a little distance away before deciding to opt for a short cut, climbing up a nearby wall before jumping up to a higher ledge.

Owen started to walk along the rooftop. Only a few steps through before he stopped and closed his eyes. "Fast forwarding to a more recent memory," the animus said in a computerized female voice. The world whizzed away from his version, the exact reason he keep his eyes closed. It was a cool but dizzying effect. When he opened his eyes he was no longer Daniel but simply himself.

He sat up from the Animus, taking a slow breath as if it was the first he had in the 21st century in a while. "Thoughts?" he said feeling a dull headache trying to creep up.

"I think there is an error with her code or some other type of bug. Her readings display differently but I can't tell you what it means," Neal explained.

"Do you mean the program is going to crash or something if I stick around her?"

"Not quite. She is more like a glyph. Odd things might happen around her I'll email Emily about it."

Owen nodded thinking about his own duty to his family and the assassins. This had been the most interesting thing to happen in their research so far. Was Amilia important? Was she more than a ghost in the machine? Either way, things were about to change.

Translations: [1] - Do you?


	4. Chapter 3

Owen: Instead of heading off right to bed, Owen moved over to another desk that was in the room. On it were pictures of a young woman in a wedding dress kissing her groom, pictures of the two on the beach, and various other romantic spots through the world. None of those photos contained him. They were of their other coworker, Emily and her husband. She was currently away on maternity leave. Even assassin job title came with some benefits. Being a parent and an assassin was surely something he wouldn't be able to make work. How she managed both was insane to him, and also made him equally as jealous.

"No rest of the weary assassins huh?" he said to Neal. Without Emily here they had to share what her work would have been between them.

"No peace for the wicked," Neal replied, "Isaiah 48:22. If the Templar's never sleep, means we can't either."

Owen was amazed how much the man knew about the bible. Being the historian of the group will do that he figured. The thought was cut off short by Neal speaking again. "But, I do miss Em being here."

Owen smiled before getting to work analyzing some data. An hour or two or many more passed. "All right, it's my bed time. I'll see you in the morning." Neal said as he headed off to bed.

"Night," Alex replied politely and decided to take a break before his eyes crosses from looking at the screen for too long. He moved over to a window that looked out into the city. He wondered if the city lights out numbered the stars themselves.

He leaned his head against the cold glass window. "Who are you, Amilia?" he asked the night. After a moment he returned to his seat, looking at the clock which blinked 3:23 am. If he could push through this last bit he could go to bed in no time.

"Alexander Owen!" Neal called looking over at him asleep at his desk. His head was buried in arms using them in place of a pillow.

Alex woke with a start, sucking down a lungs worth of air all at once. Neal grinned, they saw you should let sleeping dogs lie, but he got a kick out of waking up the assassin.

"Do you remember our mission Owen," Neal asked still annoyed from the day before.

"Yes," Alex said dryly. By the looks of things Neal had been up and working for a couple of hours.

Neal turned back to the computer and hit a key. A profile opened up with details the words to far away to read. "Abel Garcia, Born 1577, Death 1604, Isidoro Martinez Born 1586 Death 1604, Lucas Rivera, Born 1579, Death 1604," he said and as Neal listed all of them off a picture followed. "Need I go on?"

"No."

"Daniel Ortiz," Neal said, continuing anyways despite his friend warning tone. A picture of the man Alex was getting used to seeing himself as in the Animus appeared. "Born 1580 Death 1642. All of these assassins died the same year or most exact disappeared from history. All except our Daniel. This is the same year the Templars gained steam. This is the year they started winning. _Our_mission, _your_ mission, is to find out what happened to those men. Not to go on play dates."

"I know! I wasn't wasting time. How do you know she isn't part of this?"

"If she was don't you think we'd have a little more information about her?" Neal countered.

"Not if she is what the history books are lacking. Maybe she sees what happened to those men. Maybe she helps Daniel help them. Maybe she kills those men for all I know!" Alex nearly shouted, falling silent after realizing his last words.

"Look," he sighed again, "Whatever happens is in the past. If she is Helen of Troy or a meaningless girl. You have to honestly admit she is the biggest red flag so far. Who knows, maybe we will not be even around next week. Or maybe she leads us to the end."

Neal looked at Owen silently for a moment before finally caving in, "Your right. I'll try to not give you such a hard time about it."

"Thank you," Owen replied wondering how long that would last for. He got up and moved to sit down in the Animus. Yawning as the basic menu screen appeared.

"You ready?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered looking over to him and the menu tried to follow on top.

"Please do be careful of that girl," Neal said, this time sounding sincerely concerned.

"Femme fatale," Alex mumbled to himself as a whole different century appeared.

Daniel was sitting down by the water front. Unlike Owen, Daniel had gotten enough slept and woke up early to catch the sun rise. He had checked with his mentors who seemed to be curious about Miss Le Russo's family ties. If they got in good with her, it would be much easier to see who her uncle was really working for. Sure, he seemed to be independent on the outside but the guild doubted that.

He got up Daniel to go visit his new personal recruit, passing a flower stand on his war. Stopping to looking at their selection, thinking about how dating Amilia would sure make it easier to get an invite to dinner with her uncle. Daniel exchanged a few coins for a rose, feeling a prick on his finger as he picked a rose out of the bunch. It seemed a rose was a perfect metaphor for a female assassin.

It wasn't much longer Daniel was standing at her door step. He held his hand up to the door without knocking for a moment. Daniel and his decedent Owen both seemed to take a deep breath at the same time before making the plunge and knocking against the door.

"Buenos dias[1]," Amilia said as answered the door warm and inviting. Her eyes fell to the rose in his hands. Causing Drew to add his own commentary laced with disdain, "Seems like pretty boy wants to impress."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go directly to work, or if he didn't mind the dilly dallying. Either way, she'd be getting what she wanted in some way or another.

"I'm fine, thank you," Daniel replied. He twirled the rose around in his hands while looking down at the petals. "This," he said looking up at her face, "is for you." It was a shame the Animus couldn't decode thoughts because he'd like to know what she was thinking right then.

"Gracias señor[2]," she said talking the rose from him.

Daniel smiled a little at them being so proper with each other, was cute but not needed. "You know, you don't have to call me sir all the time," he commented, "But that's all the leeway you are getting from me. I hope you are ready, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Amilia blushed slightly but his challenge keep it under control. "Shall we be going then?" she asked pulling the door shut behind her. As the two walked deeper into town discussing what the plan for the day was. "I just hope I don't fall off something," she added.

"If you do I'll catch you," Daniel answered with a coy smile.

Amilia laughed a little at his flirt, it wasn't proper either but couldn't help herself. "Don't worry hero, I'm not a damsel in distress," she said sure of herself. The smile on her lips betrayed her showing she was amused by him.

Daniel shook his head and gestured up to a building. "Climb that will you?"

She stood in front of the building for a moment, searching for the best way to do such a task. Amilia grabbed the window sill, pulling herself up a little before her feet found it as well. She continued up the side when a man stopped looking up at her.

"She's going to hurt herself! When she does, I won't be the one to help her," the man commented before having his fill and walking away. She paused, confused, simply holding onto the wall.

Owen watched the man walk off laughing a little. "You get used to it, keep going."

She climbed until she reached the roof, pulling herself up onto it. Her hands felt sore from the rough stone but she refused to complain about it. Amilia looked around the pleased with her success feeling the breeze better from up here, an invisible reward for her hard work. "You look-," Amilia smirked, "less intimidating from up here."

"Don't make me come up there and teach you not to smart off to me," he threatened but a humor was easy to find in his tone. "If you think you are so tough, jump over to that scaffolding."

Amilia looked over at the large square piece of wood that hung and the more tiered scaffolding behind it. Her heart began to take a fast pace as she took the first steps. She breathed slowly, her eyes watching what was in front of her. She jumped onto the platform and it swayed with her weight. Amilia's eyes lifted for a moment, looking down at Daniel, forcing a smile, even though her eyes showed her fear. She moved her foot causing the whole thing to wiggle and creak. This platform was going to fall, she just knew it and being on it when it did was the last thing she wanted. Amila jumped off to the tiered scaffolding, moving too fast that her hands couldn't find a place to grab right away. Luckily as she fell they found a ledge and bite down into it.

"Let go," Daniel said sounding close even though Amilia was pulling herself so close against the wood she couldn't see where he was standing. The fear of falling was still in control. "Trust me and let go," Daniel repeated the order when she didn't listen the first time.

This time Amilia followed his directions, and fell around four feet to the ground. Well now I feel rather silly, she thought, slowly turning around to Daniel expecting him to laugh at her.

"Good job," he said simply even though Amilia was searching for traces of irony in his tone. She stood there for a moment before starting down at her feet. On top of the roof she felt victorious but now the reverse was true. Daniel started walking again forcing Amilia to follow. "Have you thought of more about what sort-of assassin you want to be? Cloak and dagger or more," he started words trailing off trying to think of a nice way to say it, "Or a black widow."

Amilia's eyes returned to Daniel again. "A temptress?" she said translating it back. She wasn't sure she wanted to really play the part of a whore but it was an act that could be learned faster than gaining stealth. Being a woman gave her a choice, if you could call it that. "I think could work with that."

"Well, you are certainly pretty enough to fill the role," Daniel said an amused smile slowly creep on his face, "But isn't all about looks. There is a real skill there as well. Go ahead, try your best out on me." He crossed his arms over his chest, acting assured in the order like any other he had given.

"What? No!" Amilia said first laughing then shaking her head. She looked down at her hands that were still in pain and demanding her attention. The left one had gotten scuffed up, she hadn't even noticed in the heat of the moment. "Can we go clean my hand up?" she asked. It wasn't a bad cut it just stung like hell.

Daniel nodded and they walked until they found the nearest merchant with bandages. The two took up a bench as Amilia cleaned up her hand. Daniel was leaning forward on his knees watching the people at moved by, eyes tracking each one briefly as they passed.

"And just so you know, I won't let you see it coming," Amila said pulling Daniel's attention back to her, "I mean, that would ruin the whole reality of it." She knew she was teasing him, but there was still truth there, a need to prove herself to her new teacher.

He looked at her trying to read her like a page of a book, but she was a language he simply didn't know yet. "Won't that be fun," he smiled.

Translation: [1] – Good Morning [2] – Thank you, sir


	5. Chapter 4

"You know what would also be fun?" Amilia asked with a hard to read smile. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the wall as she wanted for a nod of an reply from Daniel. The day was slowly ending, and the sky was filled with colors that let someone only assume the sun was setting. "There is festival tonight," she breathed out slowly. It wasn't a question, nor a suggestion, just a statement thrown into the air.

"Oh that's right," Daniel commented, his expression showing his forgetfulness on the subject. He was thankful for the reminder; masks were always his favorite park of these things. Everyone's real identity was hidden, you had to know someone well or get a glance behind the mask to see who they really were. Same could be said about life actually.

"Would you like to go? I enjoy those types of events," he grinned, "That is if you are not too tired after training today." He hoped she might take that as a challenge, that pride would secure him the yes. Daniel had to remind himself that she was an assignment, a novice to train, not a new friend. The brotherhoods wants were above his.

Amilia smiled, "I wouldn't mind going."

Daniel offered to pick her up later that night but she refused commenting on how she could walk herself there. The truth was Amilia wanting the few hours to prepare not only her dress but her plans. Being seen too much with him could make her family suspicious. Daniel didn't push, even though he wondered how fast they would find each behind their masks.

Later that night, the air was filled with color. The fact that the festival hadn't officially started yet didn't stop being from gathering with the same mirth and excitement like it had been. Daniel and another man stood like gargoyles watching from a roof top above it all.

The man turned to Daniel, signaling a goodbye. A grin had reached his eyes, their color lost to the night. Then he stepped off the roof, suicidal move for most.

Daniel shook his head despite his enjoyment of a flashy exit. A luxury he didn't allow himself. He stalked the roof tops, moving closer before finally taking the socially acceptable way by using a ladder. He placed ornate mask upon his face. The mask had metallic shine to it, black over the much of it with sharp swirls of red over the cheeks. The same shimmering red was carried to the sides of his eyes were three black stones lay.

Daniel walked around the masquerade with two things on his mind. The first was to find his new apprentice but his thoughts also hovered over the missions his brothers were running tonight. An official had come out to play, that the guild had their life on for quite some time now. Normally won't even considered inviting an outsider around when a mission was taking place, but by time he found out it was too late into the night to cancel. Maybe she would see how it was done.

The assassin that jumped off the roof top made his way back near Daniel. He was now wearing mask that matched Daniels. The only difference was the reversal of the red and black. The two fell in sync as they scanned the area. Even the beautiful dancing women didn't distract them.

Daniel worked his way through groups, sometimes chatting with a random stranger only to excuse himself to mingle with another group causally searching for his friend's target. Within the hour Daniel spotted the chubby official as he moved his hips in time with the music. The dance having an odd sort of wobble when he did it, the courtesan dancing with him didn't mean to mind. The man was professionally dressed he even wore a sash.

Daniel spotted his 'brother' in the coward. Lance was something else when he hunted. He had been told they had the same precise and cold movements but it was something else to actually watch it. He wasn't a part of this tonight and his curiosity was growing over where Amilia was.

Lance pulled down on his hood and made his way closer to the man. His red mask seemed to fit his mood because blood was what he was after. Lance moved stealthily, but the official wasn't distracted enough by his working girl and noticed he was being stalked. He turned, practically pushing the woman aside as he started to run.

"Shit," Lance said. He broke into a run after him.

Daniel had distracted himself looking for his new recruit when he caught the official running through a crowd. "Really?" he scuffed before moving around people in a wide arc.

The official ran straight towards the assassin. Daniel stepped out, blocking the way once the prey was close. Two silver blades slid out from his pure white sleeves. The bureaucrat suddenly stopped, staring as metal as gleamed in the moon light.

The two had a silent stand-off of what have must have felt like hours of the victim. Daniel saw the man's eyes go wide in shock. Standing behind the bureaucrat was another assassin; his dagger was layered with a red coat of blood. Lance grabbed the man before he slumped to the ground, following him over to a bench and sitting him down on it.

"Thanks," Lance said and moved up to Daniel, "I was worried that I would draw attention."

"I got your back," Daniel replied simply.

Lance knew his friends non-strictly-business plans and with a last look at his own business he excused himself. "Enjoy your night."

The first thing that was now on Daniels to-do list was to move away from the dead body. He would soon be found. As time passed Daniel grew a bit concerned that Amilia had not appeared. He did spot a beautiful woman in a gem and metal mask a bit in the distance. Something about her drew his attention enough through the attitude didn't strike him as the women he was looking for. Daniel stood by the wall he originally came down from, frowning as he made a complete circle.

A women walked up to him not more than a few seconds later, brining with her a drink the message that Amilia would not be coming tonight and that he should try to have fun himself. "Thank for you the message," he said and took the glass. He blinked hard at the wine; didn't men normally buy the drinks? He thought she might be trying to proposition him, but the women left once her message was delivered.

Owen wasn't foolish, he knew never that take drinks from strangers. He wanted to toss the drink out as soon as the women left but something stopped him. "We finished the mission, and she isn't showing up. Yet, my map says there is still an event here. What am I missing?"

"I really don't have a clue mate," Neal said sounding stomped.

Owen trigged the eagle vision as easy as commanding any other movement in the animus. Daniel turned the glass around in his hand as it shined gold. "Are you kidding me?" Owen grumbled in disbelieve.

Why Daniel decided to hold onto it Owen likely would never understand. Daniel lifted the cup to his mouth, taking a sip. With a pleased little hum he took another. He enjoyed the festival, dancing with the some more respectable women around him. Spinning a woman around like a top, she giggled and finally had to wrap her arms around his arm so she wouldn't fall.

Within a half hour Daniel's muscles seemed to lack their normal strength. Even his dancing skills also started to worsen. Before his movements had been slick and now they were a sluggish.

He backed himself out of the group and used his hands to find at first a wall and then a bench. The lights of the party seemed to blur into big circles of color. Sitting definitely seemed to help. His dance partner women moved towards him offering her hand to welcome him back but he waved her off. He could handle sitting right now he wasn't too interested into doing much more.

Daniel groaned as his dance partner came back again. Only she spoke he realized it was somewhere else. She had a wicked smile like a lioness watching her prey. He blinked, slowly up at her face that was hidden behind a gold metal filigree mask with black tulle wrapped around her eyes to make up for the elegant diamond shaped cut outs.

She could tell he was definitely confused but also oblivious to why he was feeling this way. She sat next to him on the bench and cleared her throat as she decided to disguise her voice, "I saw you from over there, I must say señor, I'm quite jealous of all those women who were blessed to dance with you. I know you just sat down, but I'm wondering if you wo-" she acted as if she just looked over at him. As if suddenly in that moment realized he wasn't feeling well.

Daniel eyes tracked the dress spin out as they danced. The effect was actually enhanced by the drugs in his system. It made the pools of fabric move in slow motion, making their dresses arch in stunningly beautiful ways. His mind grew hazy, but one thought was clear as he realized what had happened.

"Oh my, señor, are you alright? Do you need some help?" her hand reached towards his face, pulling it up to have him look at her. He'd seemed still too distracted to really leave to her before. "Well my, you're just as handsome close up as you were from across the room," Amilia knew those eyes, she had looked into them once before. But she kept herself from truly believing it was him, not so quickly. She wanted to be 100% sure. She stood up again, "I can take you to get better, señor, if you could trust me," she said, holding out her hand to him, "Y les prometo (And I promise), I'll keep you safe."

He simply swallowed as she initially spoke, not for lack of words but more lack of ability to use them. Daniel stared right back into her eyes trying to place them but the same slipped away from reach.

His breathing became a more ragged as his will crashed against the effects of the drugs. Daniel, like most, liked to be in control but realized that by time his mind caught up to the present moment another would already have pasted. He suddenly wished that Lance had not retired for the night. Even though he blamed her for feeling this way, his words spoke differently. "Está bien querida, llévame contigo (Okay dear, take me with you)," he breathed.

Amilia took his hand and slowly guided him outside of the festival. Bracing him up with an arm around his waist, knowing the drug she had given him disabled his coordination. She felt somewhat bad there for a moment, knowing she had made him so . . . vulnerable? She couldn't put her finger on the correct term. This man was an assassin, a great one at that. Even now she didn't underestimate him, thinking it was unfathomable to consider him weak.

As Amilia led him out a pathway, she came up to a carriage led by a horse. The driver smiled once he was paid, "Where would you like me to take you two, senorita?" he asked. She helped Daniel up into the carriage first, "Just take us towards the Catedral Basílica de Santa María and I'll tell you where to stop," she said.

The carriage started off, the wind hitting them was cold now that it was dark and they were away from all the people. She turned towards Daniel, and couldn't help but smile. Only the moon provided light for Amilia to see his face. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well," she whispered. Amilia positioned herself, moving close to block any view of where they were going with her body. While she was doing this mostly to distract him from counting the turns or watching the placed they passed, she couldn't help but find pleasure in this.

Her hand reached up to his face, resting on his cheek. "May I, senor?" Amilia whispered again as her fingers graced the mask that hid his face. She could feel her heart begin to beat again, harder than before. She tried to ease it this time, but it seemed like no use. For a moment she doubted whether or not she got the right man.

Daniel had closed his eyes, and when Amilia spoke he found the energy to open them. At times he would have claimed to be a man of many words but that was taken from him. He leaned forward; closing the gap between their faces. Daniel's lips brushed against hers in a kiss, pouring the remainder of his strength into the soft gesture. As if trying to prove he was still in control. His lips left hers only a moment after as he spoke the words, "You first."

Amilia bit her lip for a moment, forcing thought of what he just did away so she could focus on her real goal. Could she get away without her mask, and still pass as someone else? Would the combination of darkness and poisoned wine be enough blur her true identity for a little longer? She kept her eyes on him, looking into his, wondering if she could just keep her identity a secret for just a little longer and let him pass out soon.

She sighed, and pulled at the ribbon on the back of her head out of the bow, and slid off her metal mask. Then, the tulle fabric was slowly pulled away. Opening her eyes was the hardest part. He'd figure it out soon enough but there was a real worry that he'd think she turned against him, drugged him to hurt him or use him. And in that moment react violently. Her stomach felt in knots, and her corset felt as if it had shrunk a few sizes considering the difficulty she was having with breathing. "Now you," was all she could mutter.

His brain was working like a slug; even now he didn't want to take the mask off almost as if it acted like a hero's last line of protection. Not that he was very well protected, for all he knew he could die tonight. But something in the wine made him not seem to really care.

Daniel reached behind his head to the ribbon the held the mask on. He had some trouble trying to untie the knot that held it in place. Being unmasked made him feel like she had caught naked for the first time. He looked younger than before, the man he was turning into a killer shining through.

Daniel studied her face with all of its tricks to try to cover up. His brain was finally able to put the pieces together. "Amilia," he whispered like lovers would in the dead of night.

Her breathing was broken and skipped as she inhaled sharply. Her eyes watched his every move. She could see he was getting increasingly weaker. He couldn't fight the drug any longer. Daniel's eyes blinked close and didn't have the strength to open again.

Worry spiked the thrill of her overall success; fearing she overdosed him. The driver called back to them, "Which way, senorita?" he asked.

She turned her head slightly and looked around, "Just down this next street, to the right." She felt suddenly protective of Daniel, like she had to fix the mess she created to prove a point. Needed to make it apparent she was being serious about this. She needed to prove herself to him. Even if this was probably the weirdest way she could consider doing this.

"We're here," she said to the driver, "Could you please help him up to my room please? I'll pay you extra for the hassle." The driver nodded, and stopped the carriage. She helped the man take Daniel over his shoulder carefully. She pulled out her key and opened her front door. The place was small, but it was hers. Where she would go if she wanted to be free of everyone. She led the man upstairs, and into her bedroom.

When she turned to pay the man some more, he shook his head. "Just take care of him, since he seems to matter to you."

She paused for a moment, then nodded, "Thank you, senor."


	6. Chapter 5

Daniel drifted between being aware of where he was and where his dream was taking place, their images as wispy a cloud. His arms hurt like he had sleep on them wrong. He tries to pull them down but hit a tug of resistance. The feeling jolted him awake as he tried to rip free harder. Heart beating like a rapid drum as she tilted his head up to find them bound in fabric to the bed post behind his head.

He looked around, trying to absorb the whole room in a moment. The sight of Amilia caused him to freeze up again. The night's event washed over him in a wave, that would have knocked him near over if he hadn't already been lying down. He felt naked, and not in the way he preferred. All of his gear was gone which his darting eyes soon spotting them. This was the first time he actually got to feel the anger, rage and even fear.

"What are joder (fuck) is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed.

As she noticed Daniel start to stir, Amilia got up, picking up a knife that sat on the table next to her. She tried to warm a smile up to his mixture bewilderment and shock. Silently watching as Daniel's emotions shift to outrage and a hateful passion as he looked at her.

It made her heart sink, even though she couldn't blame him for the reaction, but it was too late into this plan to stop now. Amilia crawled onto the bed, straddling a leg on either side on him. She held the blade near his throat. "I wanted to show you exactly what I'm capable of. And exactly how serious I am about needing you to help me learn more, about how to work as an assassin, and to learn the creed," she said, her voice completely flat.

Daniel shifted underneath, thinking the ways he could move with his hands still bound. Not deaf to her words but making giving no signal he heard them either. "Don't you know I prefer to be on top?" he growled.

She ignored the taunt. The knife in her hand moved away from his neck, and towards his wrists. She cut away that cloth that restricted him. Amilia's eyes and blade returning to him as she slowly pulled his arms close. "I'm sorry I drugged you, then tied you up, and stripped you. It was a- precaution, the last two that is," she explained.

"And I know you're furious," she said, leaving the statement open for a moment, "But you need to remain calm. I think you understand the point I am making." Slowly she got up and off the bed, standing just outside of easy striking distance.

Daniel stared silently at her, thinking that he would have settled for a student who simply showed up on time. When she pulled away his eyes finally fell to his wrists, rubbing the them carefully even through it was his pride that hurt the most.

"Your armor is right over there," Amilia added, feeling ready beg for his forgiveness, but she just cleared her throat, and simply prayed.

Her tone seemed to change from the victor to almost that of child who was afraid they were about to get yelled at. Furious had been the correct term for how he was feeling. If he was going to be objective the feat had been impressive, but that was something he wouldn't share with her now, if ever.

"Put the weapons away girl," Daniel said as they stared each other down. He couldn't believe she could have bested him without some training already. So instead of just gawking at her from the bed he decided to ask, "Who are you really? The more honest with you are with the less displeased I'll be with you." He left his gear were it lay, not wanting to provide a distraction as he demanded answers.

Amilia looked down at her hand, realizing she had been gripping them tightly all this time. She couldn't lie, she was afraid of Daniel. Afraid of him being able to attack her with the slightest wrong move she made. She walked over to the nearest to a dresser, dropping the blade.

She frowned briefly she picked up her black and shimmering mask. She moved back to sit at the end of the bed, and held the mask up to her face. "I'm the woman with the mask that tricked and tempted you back to my bed," she said, her voice hushed, just loud enough for the two of them to hear as if they weren't already alone. Her eyes kept to his, but she moved away as she glanced at his lips again. She dropped her hand from her face, letting the mask fall on the bed. Daniel watched her, unflinching, feeling a danger in her otherwise suggestive words.

Amilia breathed slowly before going on, "I'm also a girl that just learned about her past, about her father, and where her family disappears to. I'm someone that was blind to what my life is supposed to be until just now. You told me, I have to prove myself to you, and at an extreme, I showed you what I'm capable of. I need training, real training. I don't know how to fight or kill." She paused and looked out the window, at the morning and city around them, "I need to know who I am once again. And your brotherhood is the only thing that makes sense to start from right now."

The answer had been vague but Daniel also believed to raw and true. He listened as she spilled a bit of her soul, before reaching forward slowly to pick up the mask. Looking at it so close, triggered a thought from last night. An image with water colored edges of a dream. "Did I-" Daniel started, then pursed his lips together, unsure of how to say what he wanted. He licked his lips and tried again, "Did I kiss you last night?" Things were coming back to in a strange order.

"Yes," Amilia said as she got up from the bed suddenly. "I promise, it was only an attempt to fool you for a while longer" Daniel's expression had softened but with that remark it has twisted cold once again. But she didn't care; she didn't want that image in his head to last. That was all just for the game. Nothing more.

She turned to him again, "I should make you something to eat though. Food will help you fend off the lingering side effects," she said before turning to go downstairs. She didn't know if he was going to follow her and ask more questions. She didn't if she really cared. She wanted mostly wanted the idea of them kissing to be out of her own head as well.

Daniel hung back, her hurts stringing more than he thought he thought he cared. He moved off the bed no longer feeling comfortable where he was. He was angry with her once more. With a pointless grumble to himself to walked over to his pile of gear, securing his hidden blades around his wrists again.

Finally he followed her into the kitchen, thinking it wasn't the brightest idea to trust her around his food anymore. A stone staircase gave him no clues of where he was, a curiosity that started to weight on him. "I guess you'd make a better courtesan then I had thought," he asked his tone being as cold as stone. That was mostly his annoyance talking than anything else. Since he didn't expect a reply to the comment he continued talking, "You don't need to make me breakfast. Also where am I?"

Amilia felt her hair rise on her back as she heard the word courtesan, heat ran across her face. She knew she should bite her tongue, but she couldn't as she turned to face him. "Don't call me that," she warned, "Courtesan's are paid to have sex. From what I remember, I paid last night to bring you back safely to sleep in my bed as I slept on the floor, rather than leave you in a ditch to rot." She first started up to protest against what he called her, but once she opened her mouth, it seemed it all spilled out from then.

She turned back away from him, and towards the food she had somewhat already prepared, "And fine, I'll make myself food then," she said, her voice still sounding angry, "And address your last question, this is my home."

"I thought you lived with your family," Daniel commented, pushing off the doorway he had been leaning against. He ignored her pissed off tone; they'd end up killing each other if they keep baiting each other like that. "You are leading a double life, aren't you?" he asked his eyes flaring wide like he just figured out a big secret.

Daniel walked close as he toured the kitchen, listening in to whisper, "All through, I really think you should behave my little femme fatale, otherwise I will return the favor of poisoning you." His bright blue eyes almost seemed to twinkle with the promise of it before he stepped away.

Amilia made a small huff as he moved on to talk about her double life. She muttered a few words to herself as he moved on. Then he added a comment that did make him turn back to face her, "I have come to learn already that as an assassin, you need to be willing to die."

"And I think," she continued once she had his attention, "If you wanted to kill me by now, you would have done it." Daniel nodded his head to the side, as if to agree.

He turned back from studying kitchen wear that could easily could be used as a weapon. Daniel paced back over her, sweeping his foot in behind on hers hoping to knock her over. Amilia hadn't been expecting for Daniel to trip her, so she fell quite easily. No words slipped from her mouth though when she fell. "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent," he said, looking down at her, looking over her from head to toe. "Well you obviously aren't innocent."

"Hide in plain sight," he continued with the second tenant of the creed. His pulled out throwing knifes with a motion as smooth as water. Amilia had to force herself to keep on eyes on him as she spotted silver streak fast the corner of her eyes and hit the floor. The metal made a harsh sound against the ground, but it was short lived. She couldn't help but take a small swallow of nervousness as he stood over her. He could, whenever he pleased, overpower her and kill her. No doubt. She realized how last night must have felt for him, her being in control for the most part. Losing power was a thing he hated, and she could feel the same way right now.

"Never compromise the brotherhood," Daniel finished, looking like an avenging angel. "Realize you are walking the line right now. Unlike some people, I can admit you have grown on me since we first meet. But, if you threaten me or the guild I'll rip that pretty little throat of yours out." Daniel finished his speech he held a hand out help her back up.

When he finished, she nodded slowly. Fear hadn't traced her face, but rather, interest. She found interest in danger, as crazy as that sounded. But maybe that's why she has gotten herself into this. All the lying, the risks, everything. She didn't mind the danger, she even possibly enjoyed it, like a child who finally allowed to join the grown up things she had only see hints of as a child. She took his hand to let him help her up, she put herself in his hands in a sense.

Daniel pulled her up in one good pull, forcing them close again. Amilia placed her free hand on his chest, ready to separate them if needed. "Oh," Daniel said breaking into a smirk, "And, don't act like you didn't enjoy kissing me."

"I didn't see any protest in kissing me back. It makes a very bad habit to kiss every girl that drugs you," Amilia countered.

"Touche," Daniel said letting her hand go. He took a step back before he looked over to the food that had been laid out. "I don't know if I am as good as a cook as you, but I don't really trust you touching my food anymore." he commented, reaching over and picking up a few eggs and a clean bowl for himself. The dexterity he gained from being a trained killer actually served him quite well here. The egg shells promptly ended up into trash. As he prepared food, he thought that she did seem dedicated to this cause. But she was seemed trained enough to have her own goals separate from that of the brotherhood. Not like it mattered, the guild wanted to get close to her family, more than to her. "So, did you have a plan after breakfast or did your ideas end after eggs?" Daniel asked turning to her.

She watched him in silence, not responding to his remark about not trusting her with food. A small smile just grew on her lips, and she looked at him when he asked what her plans were. She stared at him a little longer while she thought, "I think my ideas ended when I let you out of my room," she said, pulled out a chair next to the counter and taking a seat. "But you're the teacher anyways, so you should be filled with them," she said smiling, crossing her legs and looking at the pan letting him prepare food for the both of them.

He rolled his eyes at her tease, and focused on making food. Please to find Amilia had pulled out plates. Nothing more awkward them trying to find something in someone else's kitchen. "You are welcome to have some if you are not worried about me having revenge," he said then took a bite of the eggs.

"I can think of some stuff to work on you with. Since apparently have to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble anyways," Daniel said as an idea come to mind. She could easily have joined another faction since she was well trained in social ways. The type of education she was missing was that of an assassin. By the book missions and physical training was what she lacked.

Amilia was tempted to comment that she'd like to see what his sort of revenge looked like. But taught herself, realizing the extreme she went to when he had dangles the very same lure. She got herself some food and sat back down to him. She didn't settle for long before getting up again. She poured two glasses of water, and then set them both in front of him. Daniel hesitated, looking at the glass carefully. "I can take a sip from both if you'd like me to prove I didn't slip anything in them this time," she said, unable to hide a grin. She felt both a bit glad that he could at least joke about it, and guilty that she might have given him a new phobia.

She nodded as he talked about needed to show her things. "Oh don't lie, you like me troublesome," she commented.

Daniel took a cautious sip, than ended up downing the water like it was the one thing he ended in the water. His eyes caught hers as he put his glass down. "I always did like the bad ones, but you are a whole new level that I'm not quite sure about."

Amilia seemed pleased with that. "What do you think you can teach me?" she said, sounding interested.

"We need to get in the ring. See how well you can do in an open combat," he explained, pausing when he realized the next words could come out no matter how he went about it. "Need to see how much beating you can take before giving up." The statement didn't come from a cruel place. Sending an assassin against a foe that was too big for them would just result in a broken assassin, and it wasn't in the guilds methods to abuse their members like that.

"If you excuse me through, I'm going to collect the rest of my stuff," Daniel said he got up and headed back upstairs. Securing all his armor and weapons until the only thing that remained was the mask, which gleamed from its resting place. His fingers reached down to it, his mind reaching back into last night. Before steeling himself and tucking the mask away in a hidden pocket. He pulled his white hood over his eyes, which covered his face as well as any mask every could. Daniel turned when there was a knock on the open bedroom door.

"For one," Amilia started, "you take longer to get pretty then I do; Two, I need to get dressed as well; And three, what am I supposed to wear? I don't have your type of clothes hanging around unfortunately," which was true.

"One," Daniel said mirroring her, "Maybe it's because I'm prettier then you." He said it with such a matter of fact tone that Amilia ended up rolling her eyes before he carried on. "Just wear something you can move in. No point of wearing nice gear if you are get it all messy in the ring. Most guys don't even wear shirts. So go on get dressed in whatever," he finished from his spot in the room. Having no intention on giving her privacy to change since Amilia had gotten her chance to pull off her armor last night.

She moved past him to her closet as she got what she thought would be good to wear, and then set it on her dresser. She turned around to look at him, wondering when he would leave the room. She realized that he wasn't intending to go anywhere. Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a small glare, then she turned around away from him. Sighing, "Maravilloso, yo soy un prisionero en mi propia casa, (Wonderful, I'm a prisoner in my own home.)"

"Turn about is fair play my dear," Daniel replied as he was grinning from ear to ear. He crossed his arms over his chest as she grumpy grabbed some clothes. "Plus you are the one who insisted that I came over," he added going on. His part remarks ended as she turned her back, and stripped off her top. No words seemed right to say at this moment. They weren't close enough for him to say something sweet to her, nor did he want to be simply a pig. He had seen women naked before, hell even art those days wasn't for the shy hearted. There was something about mix of her confidence and bashfulness that got to him.

Daniel ended up leaning against a wall, looking away from her until and spacing out for a while until she said he was ready. He rolled his head towards her, seeing her fully dressed in what he assumed an older shirt and pants. "What was that about you taking less time than me?" he teased.


	7. Chapter 6

Daniel brought Amilia to a camp that had number of tall permanent tents set up around a central building. He greeted at least hour men as he passed, before falling into conversation with what appeared to be the mercenaries' leader.

"Ah, Daniel it's been too long!" the man said almost cheerful despite his deeper, booming voice, "What's brings you by?" He stood with his arm crossed, making his square shoulders seem even more so.

"I wanted to see how much fight this one has in her," Daniel replied. He reached his hand back and smacked her behind. Forcing Amilia to take half step forward but she stopped herself from taking a full one. She shot a quick glare over to Daniel while he grinned over to his friend.

"Sure thing," the man chuckled at the both of them before speaking directly to Amilia, "Name's Sal and it would be a pleasure to set that up for you." He bowed his head, but even with that he was still taller than her.

"I'm Amilia, and thank you, I can't wait to have my hand at it," she said then turned to Daniel, "And maybe afterwards I'll get to teach someone where to keep their hands."

Sal looked between the two but Daniel keep a completely straight face like he didn't an idea what she meant by that. He smiled, before excusing himself.

"Now you are going to be put up against various men each getting a little harder," Daniel explained as he started to walk again, "Their size may seem intimidating but your greatest asset is your light frame and speed."

Daniel hadn't been paying much attention to her, and within the next moment his attitude changed to very stern and serious. Amilia straightened up a bit in response. She felt like a soldier for a moment, taking direction from her commander. She swallowed hard, then nodded, "I'm ready."

They walked inside a building, which down a short hall had an open ring in the middle of it. Amilia spotted, the first man waiting in the ring, Sal standing in the corner talking to someone else. Her opponent cracked his knuckles, and looked over in her direction, and a smirk grew on his face.

"Not a talkive one," Daniel commented leaning in to whisper to Amilia, "but he'll go for your own jaw in a second if given the chance."

Amilia turned her head to Daniel, blinking a hard a few times but when couldn't think of a real response to his warning. So she turned back to the ring, not letting her face show any more emotion. Amilia jumped over the fence and into the ring. Her hands balled into fists, and she exhaled, looking at the man as he also prepared himself. "Ready," she whispered to herself this time. They didn't seem to be a go bell, so she didn't wait for one. She jolted forward, her fist rising to the man's face. No luck was found with this quick attack for he dodged sideways, and took a knock at her side. Her breath left her for a moment, as she stumbled to the side.

The man stood back, grinning like he had a remark but didn't venture saying it. Amilia fought the urge to grab at her ribs as she let out a small huff, and she waited a bit before she breathed in deeply. Good, no extreme pain meant nothing was broken. She didn't think her ego could take going down for the day after the first hit. This training will probably also teach her the limits of her body.

She straightened up soon enough, and turned to him again. Her fists returned to in front of her face, and this time, she waited for him to come at her. He shuffled forward, teasing her for a moment with the idea that he was going to attack. She took Daniel's advice into action as she ducked to the side, as the merc's blow missed her jaw completely. Amilia spun back, kicking him square in the chest; he stumbled slightly back, but regained strength seemingly automatically. He came at her again, grabbing for her shoulders. This was hard to avoid, and he successfully grabbed her right arm just under her elbow.

Yanking her towards him, she thought quickly on how to get out of this. Lifting her right arm up, she broke his hold by twisting his hand away from her. Her left hand came toward him, and she hit him in the jaw.

Adrenaline was pumping now, and she could think a lot more quickly about her actions. Her left leg kicked up, and she kneed him in the stomach. She followed by another swing at his head, but this time the man grabbed her arm. Swinging her slightly, he tripped her and sent her to the ground. She rolled away a bit, and she pushed herself up from the ground as quick as she could. She lifted her hands back up, and waited for him to make his move once more. He moved without pausing this time, going for a kick to her side. She tried her best to block the leg with her two forearms, which helped, but hurt a lot.

He then came at her with another punch, which she knew how to evade this time. She ducked, then spun around him and was facing his back. She saw this as the perfect moment. She kicked the back of his leg, right where his knee was, causing him to collapse. Both her hands came at the sides of his head; she knew this was going to disorient him at least. Finally, she ended it with a kick to his lower back, sending him on his chest. She looked down at him, waiting for him to get up. But he only groaned.

She looked at Daniel, who was leaning against the fence that separated the audience and fighters, with a surprised expression at what she had done. She had never taken down a person before, much less a man. Her chest moved in and out quickly though, and she soon realized that took way too long for it to be good in a legitimate fight. Her fists were still balled around her face, and she looked down at the man again. She still couldn't believe it though.

"That's my girl!" he said cheering her on, "I knew you could do it. Keep it up." It seemed her uncle didn't let anyone in his family be completely useless in a fight.

Amilia nodded firmly as she turned to wait for the next man to come in as the one she defeated picked himself up and walked away. She whipped at the dirt she felt on her face, then returned to her fighting stance. The next man was quite larger than her this time, she realized him as the one Sal had been talking to when she walked in, but her eyes blazed determination. He moved towards her, closing in for his first attack. She evaded his punch. Combat went back and forth between the two. Amilia dodging all of attacks and waiting for an opening, remembering Daniel's other bit of advice about her speed. She jumped up and ended it with a kick across the man's face. The man crumpled over to the side, not KO-ed but the water in his eyes was a surprise.

She sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the next man walked into the ring. He was the true brute out of the group in size and manners. And even that seemed like an understatement. His steps fell heavy against the ground, and he towered over her.

Amilia looked at him, trying to disguise any tinge of fear she felt. She knew all her moves needed to be defensive attacks. Her came towards her, swinging his arm towards what left like her entire left side. She nearly had to drop completely to the floor to evade his attack. This game of cat and mouse went on for a couple more times. But inside of tiring like she had hoped, he always he came at her again. The same defense she had with others didn't work this time, and she fell to the ground from the impact of a kick. It almost knocked her breathless, and she didn't have enough time to recover before the man reached for her hair.

Pulling her up to her feet by her pony tail, she nearly wanted to scream from the pain, but she held it in. His free hand moved down to her neck, and now he had his hold there. He grinned at her, making him look sinister instead of like the other men. Amilia stared at him helpless for a moment before an idea came. She tucked her chin down and managed to bite.

This caused him to drop her, back handing her once before she fell to the floor. She faced the ground once more, getting her breathe back. "The bitch bites!" he said turning to comment to Daniel.

He cussed at him but it his insult was lot to the rage Amilia felt herself. Amilia spit the blood and dirt out of her mouth as the man traveled over to Daniel. "I'm sorry to tell you, kid, but your girl just isn't strong enough," he said with a grin, the fact that the two weren't friends became apparent before Daniel cussed him, the vulgarity stepping up a notch.

And so did the man. "She is quite a looker though," the brute said turning to Amilia as she pushed herself up, "I'd recommend you keep her in your chambers nex-"

Within a second, Amilia pounced onto the man's back, wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms reached back for her. She ignored the pain she had as he grabbed at her hair again, only tightening her grip. Slowly his effort to tear her off weakened. She jumped off as he fell to his knees gasping for air.

She spitting out blood from her mouth again, then spoke, "This bitch also kills." Amilia kicked again, his side, which didn't help his breathing. He rolled over onto his back with a large scratch on his face from Amilia's nail, breathing heavy as he stared up at the ceiling. She didn't look at Daniel yet though, who said stepped into the ring to break things up but stopped short no longer needing too, nor at Sal who was staring wide eyed at the scene. While non-mercs could join normally they showed more respect to fellow fighters. Amilia didn't catch any of these, still too angry to look at anyone. All she could do was look at the man that she just took down.

After a second Daniel decided to move again and walked over to the giant man on the floor. He bent down as he spoke, "You just got beat up by a women, bet you feel pretty foolish now." Sal gestured to a few of his men to get clear the ring of the 'dirt.' Two men came over helping the guy up and escorted him outside.

Daniel stood again and silently looked at Amilia giving her a second to gather herself. "Clear out," Daniel said to the various men still around, his tone sounding strange to her ears. She wondered if it was because she still felt a little out of it. Still coming back from the moment she only saw red, and lost control of any reserve she had. Had she really been such a hot head and she didn't even realize it? Sal's men shared a look and headed outside like they were under Daniel's control.

"You all right?" Daniel asked sounding clinical.

Amilia nodded.

"Good, you have one last person to fight today," Daniel continued as he started peel off his armor and weapons. When he was done Daniel stood in a loose white shirt in front of her. "Me."

That snapped her back into the real world. "Daniel, I don't think I can hit you," she said, backing out. She had been able to fight the first men in a training setting, and the last in a rage. But she didn't want to hit Daniel. She couldn't do that. Not to him.

A smile cracked Daniel's serious expression. "That is almost sweet of you," Daniel said wondering if that was the true reason. He wanted to experience her in a fight first hand, for a number of his own reasons. To chest her stamina, see if she could pull it together after an outburst, if she could go against a different type of opponent, to name a few. Hired mercs might be able to punch a clear whole in the wall but assassins were trained more roundly.

"Come on, that is a horrible stance," he said nodding to Amilia as she had her arms crossed, "Fight me or I can become all sorts of bratty to have my way, and I prefer to stay my charming self personally." On a personal level, it was always nice to be around someone who didn't eagerly forward to punching you in the face.

Amilia took a real stance, before he reached out and reposed her, but she looked at him like she was begging him to not make her do this. But it seemed he wasn't going to budge. "You sure this isn't me start of playback for last night?" she ventured. He just smiled a little, keeping a loose stance that was completely unlike hers and the other men she fought today.

She threw out a jab, that he dodged. Her kick landed against a forward he had brought up to block. It would have hurt a bit more if she hadn't been trying get this over with.

Daniel quickly flipped his hand around, grabbing her leg before she pulled it back, holding her off balance. "What? Am I not worth the effort you gave to the others?" Daniel commented, pushing her leg back to the ground.

She stumbled back a little bit, before finding her balance. The assassin didn't let her take more than a second before he swung at her. It was a powerful swing that Amilia only barely got away by quickly ducking. The near blow the head made her realize that Daniel was truly serious about this.

He was about to start taunting her when he noticed that the fire in her belly seemed to reignite. Amilia kicked again, which actually seemed to be her attack of choice. "You have to use what is around you to your advantage," he said, giving her fighting tips as they sparred. Daniel delivered a powerful kick of his own to her chest, forcing Amilia to stumble back into the railing that encased the ring. She caught herself on the railing, before she fell to the ground.

Daniel backed up a little a bit and let her come to him. She tried another round kick but he seemed to always be a second ahead of her. "Someone in the practice ring might let you get a hit in but out there you need to lead your attacks a bit more. I'm a moving target, you need to plan accordingly," Daniel offered.

He had jumped back from one of her few punches and actually ended up directly in the path of a kick. Daniel got hit square in the mouth. He recoiled creating some distance from her as soon as he could. The taste of metal started to fill his mouth; he brought a hand up his face. Unsure if surprise or pain was ailing him more. Maybe he was too good of a teacher.

Amilia tried to spin away like a dancer but Daniel caught her arm pulling her twirling her back against him as sharp a whip. He shuffled his feet between hers, making the ground feel uneven. Amilia tried to stomp on a foot so he'd pull back and not trip her up, but his boot seemed to protect him.

Daniel reached a free hand around to her back, making her she didn't fall after all. Amilia tensed up as she looked to him, thrown off as he steadied her instead of finishing an attack or some sort. "Follow what I teach you and I will always have you back," he added words that seemed too soft for the ring before releasing her.

"Thank you," she said finding a smile again.

"So, am I good enough?" Amilia asked as Daniel adjusted his hood, his other gear already returned to their places again. She wondered if he approved of her fighting skills. She knew he probably thought she needed to work on a few things, but she was hoping for now, she was at least good enough.

"There is always someone better," he commented nonchalantly. He wasn't a teacher by trade, and if she had been looking for approval or some wisdom he had missed the moment. He at first started to think that the brotherhood gave him this mission because well placed in the guild. But maybe it was because they needed someone handle her.

Sal came throw the show, looking them over to see if either of them was on death's door. "Oh good, you guys didn't kill each other," he grinned as he came closer. "It looked like she did pretty well against a few of those guys. What have you been feeding her Daniel?" If she had been looking for a pat on the moment, it seemed it had come a late.

"She is more like a flower," Daniel replied, "I simply turn her in the direction of the sun and she grows on her own."

"So, you said your name was Amilia, correct senorita?" Sal asked.

She nodded, "Si, Le`Russo," she said holding out her hand for a more formal greeting.

Sal lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss before continuing on, "Ah, your father?"

She paused, wondering why he was asking. "He's passed, I live as my uncle's child," she said.

He nodded, "Does your uncle happen to be Dimitri?"

She shifted on her feet, and her smile faltered to just a slightly confused expression. "Yes, he is. You know him?" she wondered suddenly if he knew about her family situation, and she stopped herself from glancing at Daniel. He tensed but hid his interest otherwise well.

Sal let out a laugh, "Ah, don't be so concerned. We were old friends, but he stopped talking to me several years ago."

Amilia automatically knew what that meant. When her uncle made the agreements with the Templars, the whole family was forced to cut ties from dangerous friends. Lots of couples were torn apart, and many friends wondered why they were suddenly being ignored. "I don't think I ever met you back then, my uncle still has many friends I have yet to meet."

"I don't believe we did. You'd only been a child then. How has your uncle been?"

Amilia paused again, thinking, than shrugged. "He's been good, just very busy with personal matters," she responded.

Sal nodded, "That's good to hear. Tell him I said hello, and hope we can get back to terms again, soon."

She nodded to his request, and then he turned back to Daniel. "Small world," he said casually even though his heart had been beating fast at her every hesitation.

"You know my wife has my old gear she doesn't use. It will suit you better than what you how now," Sal offered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose," Amilia's eyes trailed back to Daniel, and she tried to mask whatever hint of confusion or panic in them with her usual warm smile.

But it was Sal's comment that drew her attention back. "Nonsense, my family was once good friends with yours. A tradition I'd like to start again."

"We will take anything your hospitality has to offer," Daniel offered growing even more curious where this conversation was going. He headed for the door, holding it open to front room which served as Sal's office.

"I hope you're not like your uncle and get into trouble a lot," Sal whispered over to Amilia

"I'm not," she said before turning towards the door, hoping to avoid any longer conversation about her uncle. That was a very dangerous topic for her to talk about.

"Let's get you some armor first," he said offering his arm to lead her down a hall to the left. She hesitated but in the end took his arm.

Daniel had wanted to follow them but handful of men poured into the room. He groaned about his luck until he noticed who it was. "I know you," Daniel smiled, "I haven't seen either of you since the tournament last year!"

"Well if it isn't my assassin friend," one of the men with orange hair replied, "Yeah I have been busy my wife recently had a bady. Cutest little tike!"

If Amilia had been around, she would have noticed that her uncle wasn't the only one who had not been regularly checking in with this faction. Instead of being embarrassed that he hadn't known, he played it off. "You're telling me you actually found someone to bed you?" he teased.

The other men roared into laughter the father wasn't so amused at first. He broke into a playful scuffle with Daniel for a second or two then started to laugh himself. "Amazing isn't it?!" he said still laughing, "She is the greatest thing." Daniel simply smiled, thinking he was being far too cute for his job title. "How about you? Is that the future Mrs. Ortiz down there?"

Daniel didn't follow; he turned to where the other were looking finding Amilia and Sal coming back their way. "Ahh," Daniel replied," Strictly business."

He cornered of his mouth pulled up taking a look of Amilia in limited armor. A chest piece, bracers, and greaves. "Uh huh, sure it is," one of the men commented from behind him but Daniel ignored him and moved over to take to Sal.

"They aren't tailored to her but better than nothing," Sal added seeming content enough.

"Your hospitality knows no limits," Daniel said in thanks once he was checked Amilia's new trimmings out, "We should head out now through."

"Tenga cuidado de mis amigos, (Take care my friends)" Sal replied.

"Thank you for everything," Amilia made sure to add before they left but she couldn't help but take a glance back. Sal knew her uncle, probably very well at one point. Things just kept on getting complicated. As much as she wanted any mention of her family out of her time with Daniel, it seemed to find a way to snake back in. Poisoning the conversations and on a process to ruining her plan.

"This was," she said wondering how to word it, "fun. I suppose." All of this was different, but the good sort. She liked someone actually taking the time to train her.

"Yeah, there is something special about fighting. Almost nothing gets your heart beating like it," Daniel said as they stood on the side of the street for a moment.

"I'm sort of tired now though," she laughed. She did look a bit worse for wear. It wasn't like she was going to pass out soon but she definitely needed a little bit of R&R.

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go," Daniel said promising such a thing.


End file.
